Sasuke x Sakura: Special TV
by Atori-chan
Summary: Tras las cámaras de Naruto y Shippuden los secretos de ellos dos. Presentado por los personajes de la serie. Locura total. TALKING EL DEBATE
1. Talking 1

**SUMARY: **Tras las cámaras de Naruto y Shippuden los secretos de ellos dos. Presentado por los personajes de la serie. Locura total.

**Dato: **En un principio esto no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, todo lo que mi imaginación tenga, y si hay alguna petición vuestra de que determinado personaje hable, eso sí de momento NO se aceptan los de OC. También será como un conjunto de drabbles que serán los talkings. En este capítulo he incluido los preparativos y el primer talking.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Hinata; otras…

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**SASUKE X SAKURA: "SPECIAL TV"**

_by: Atori_

* * *

PREPARATIVOS

En un lugar descampado situado a las afueras de Konoha, todos los personajes de la serie Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, desde los primarios hasta los de relleno que solo habían pasado por la pantalla para caminar, se encontraban ahora amontonados comentando la serie de marras que habían visto tras largos días donde tenían al personaje rubio hiperactivo hasta en la sopa. Aunque hubo un momento que de ninja rubio, habían pasado al moreno Uchiha comentando que la serie debería de cambiar de nombre, porque desde luego, el personaje protagonista si aparecía cinco minutos después de tres capítulos de no aparecer era un milagro.

El ver esa dichosa serie había sido motivo para reunirse y tragarse toda la vida de aquel criado que se convertiría en Hokage.

Claro que después de ver la serie, no tardaron en que algunos se quejasen de que su personaje hubiese muerto; otro estaba molesto de su poco papel que solo durase en la primera temporada y punto; otro de ser el malo de turno; otro de ejercer como malo y haber matado al aclamado ganándose el odio de algunos; el protagonista Uzumaki Naruto, que actualmente tenía quince años, discutía con el co-protagonista – mejor amigo – rival – enemigo – hermano adoptivo Uchiha Sasuke recriminándole de robarle en ciertos capítulos un protagonismo que era suyo y de nadie más.

Entre ese griterío, el creador del programa, director de la publicidad para que todos los presentes acudieran y todo lo relacionado con el tema, preparaba el número final que se trataba de un escenario con fondo que permitía cambiarse acorde con la personalidad y papel desempeñado del personaje.

Listo y preparado, asegurándose de que el sonido y las luces funcionaban sin problemas, echó un vistazo general a lo que él solito había hecho.

-ya está. –dijo complacido el creador.

Y como si todos tuvieran el oído fino, dirigieron sus miradas penetrantes al escenario sorprendidos, donde encima había un cartel blanco que ponía "Sasuke x Sakura: Special TV"

Las letras de Sasuke iban de color azul mientras que las de Sakura en rosa. El resto negro, aparte de que había corazoncitos en los bordes.

Por supuesto los dos implicados se pusieron rojos como tomates, incapaces de hablar, aunque bueno eso en Sasuke no era nada extraño. Después de todo, era un silencioso por naturaleza, como cualquier Uchiha que se precie.

-por favor Naruto-kun me harías el favor de empezar. –dijo el creador con una sonrisa.

El susodicho se señaló así mismo confundido y sin entender. Observó como el creador hacía unos sellos, un pum apareció frente al rubio que en un futuro muy lejano sería Hokage como su padre y un libreto que más bien era un guión descendió hacia sus manos.

Intrigados, todos querían saber que puñetas había ahí escrito, especialmente los dos protagonistas Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Una sonrisa zorruna escapó de los labios de Naruto que no tardó en dirigirla a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡OK! -contestó dispuesto a iniciar aquel programa, mediante un jutsu se trasladó al escenario, aunque con ropas formales, es decir de traje negro y camisa naranja- ¡¡mina, minna escuchadme todos tebayo!! –y no les quedaba otra ya que del entusiasmo que tenía encima, había gritado haciendo que un sonido agudo saliera de los altavoces que iban conectados a los micrófonos de arriba- comienza este programa especial de Sakura-chan y del Teme, desvelando y analizando sus secretos más profundos. –poniendo mirada que daba miedo- así como lo que no doy entendido, -cambiándole el rostro a una muy graciosa de no comprender- como Sakura-chan está requeteobsesionada por el amargado del Teme que ni siquiera es el protagonista, se cree el Dios por lo de su tragedia en la serie y blablablababla… -relatando lo que ya se sabe del Uchiha.

-¡a ese usuratonkachi lo mato ya! –perjuró Sasuke rojo de ira.

-neh, neh, Sasuke-kun, -apareciendo el creador tras suya como si jugara a las escondidas- como vengador que eres, toma. –guiñándole el ojo, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un libreto- cuando lo creas conveniente úsalo. –Sasuke le miró desconfiado pero después decidió echarle una ojeada al librito solo por curiosidad.

Leyendo unas cuantas líneas, sonrió, el Uchiha frío, despiadado y vengador estaba sonriendo tranquilo.

Que dulce sería esa venganza y nunca mejor dicho…

* * *

TALKING: Uzumaki Naruto 1

-antes de nada, gracias por ver la serie de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden donde han sabido transmitir mi gran carisma, mi elegancia y mi porte como ninja tebayo.

-y lo usuratonkachi que eres.

Voz proveniente claramente de Sasuke Uchiha y escuchada por todo Cristo que no pudieron más que afirmar sin ninguna vacilación. Naruto le miró con malos ojos para después volver a sonreír zorrunamente.

-¡ja! puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras Teme que esta vez te tragarás esa arrogancia tebayo. –y de su espalda, por no decir de la nada, sacó un libro de color morado donde tenía puesto como título Sasuke, en mayúsculas y en azul, y Sakura, en mayúsculas también y en rosa- tus secretos más recónditos, lo que nunca se ha emitido, -decía con voz suspense- ¡tu romance con Sakura en la primera temporada de Naruto! Tebayo –abriendo el librito desvelando imágenes de ambos juntos. Algunas eran claramente dibujos, otros sencillos montajes. Aunque también estaban las comprometidas que parecían tan reales que nadie de los allí presentes se imaginaban que niños de doce años hiciesen.

-ah, pero si esos son los dibujos que me encargaron cuando tuve que ver a Sakura-san desnuda. –dijo la voz inexpresiva de Sai.

Alteración por parte de Sasuke.

Instinto asesino por parte de Sakura.

Y golpes para Sai que acabó vivo de milagro.

-ahora que lo dice, aunque Sakura-chan sale un poco gordita está bien dibujada. –dijo Naruto inspeccionando una de las obras de arte de Sai donde se veía a Sakura desnuda pero en pose sexy.

-¡Naruto! –escuchó la voz de Sakura fuera de sí y sus ojos blancos de la rabia. El rubio se volteó y ver como la Haruno crujía los nudillos le hizo saber que si saldría vivo como Sai iba a ser también un milagro.

-demo… demo… Sakura-chan… -intentando excusarse.

-¡BAKA! –y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas arrancándole dientes que volaron hasta caer encima de Tobi/Madara.

-¡que bien! Que suerte ha tenido Tobi. Esta noche Tobi pondrá este diente de leche bajo la almohada y le traerán una monedita de oro. –decía feliz en su papel de niño pequeño.

Claro que también del golpe, el librito fue volando, con sus imágenes dispersando por todos los lugares. Una de Sasuke de desnudo aterrizó frente a Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata y Karin quiénes se pusieron rojas pero con babas al ver la excelente calidad del dibujo, aunque más bien de cierta parte del cuerpo.

una idéntica con otra pose, rodeado de serpientes, aterrizó frente a Sasuke que al verse como si fuera una foto de verdad, como si hubiese realmente posado para ese dibujo, por lo que sacó una conclusión. Miró al recuperado Sai con cierto recelo. Éste advirtiendo su mirada le sonrió con calma.

-realmente Sasuke-kun dibujarte me ha sido muy difícil porque es tan grande.

Fuego en la mano donde tenía la foto/dibujo, sharingan activado y golpe de nuevo para Sai.

Y como habían más dibujos de ese estilo, las chicas incluso las mujeres casadas estaban que no razonaban, eso incluía a algunas Uchihas.

Sakura viéndolo, dejó al CASI muerto Naruto, para recuperar esos dibujos, escarmentar a las pobres muchachas, aunque fuera a su propia maestra que sangraba por la nariz, así como inspeccionar muy detalladamente esos dibujos, en especial esa parte que embobaba a todas.

-esto… creo que continuaremos cuando los ánimos se hayan calmado. –y volviendo a hacer un sello, un pum apareció frente a uno de los presentes que se encontraba en su mundo leyendo pacíficamente un libro. Sin despegar la mirada de la lectura, aquel hombre cogió con su mano el libreto- bueno, Kakashi-san cuando acabes de leer, sigues tú.

FIN TALKING: Uzumaki Naruto 1

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro fic que incluyo y que la idea me vino de los especiales de dos o tres minutos que hay al final de cada capítulo de Shippuden, me parecía divertido hacer uno relacionado con Sasuke y Sakura, donde todos los personajes hubiesen visto la serie y así sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre ellos. Espero que os guste. Por favor dejadme review, que en serio no cuesta nada, menos de un minuto. Los que escriben entenderéis más que cualquiera.

'Atori'


	2. Talking 2

TALKING: Hatake Kakashi

-¿qué hay? Buenos días a todos. –apareciendo el jounin sobre el escenario con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¡¡DE BUENOS DÍAS NADA QUE YA ES DE NOCHE!! –saltaron todos al unísono, menos los tres acostumbrados que se volvieron a ver a su maestro.

Naruto, con rostro de emoción de oír algo que humillaría al Uchiha.

Sasuke, con cara de matar si hacía algo contra suya.

Sakura, crujiendo los nudillos a modo de advertencia.

-hai, hai. Ya sé que soy un impuntual sin remedio, y seguro que la mayoría piensa que es debido a porque lo copié de Obito. Después de todo soy el ninja imitador. –riéndose, pero nadie le rió la gracia- ejem… -carraspeando- pero la realidad es otra. Y este especial de mis dos niños, es el indicado para aclararlo.

Sharingan por parte de Sasuke.

Puño por parte de Sakura.

-vamos, vamos, que no es nada que asuste y sorprenda a la gente.

Mientras, el creador iba repartiendo el guión al siguiente personaje, el cual puso rostro desagradable.

-en fin, -tosiendo- la razón por la que llego tarde es porque quiero que el trabajo en equipo no se convierta en algo que presione a ayudar a tus compañeros. Por lo que hay que dejar que la mente tenga sus momentos de diversión.

El público se miró entre ellos, preguntándose, ¿qué puñetas tiene eso que ver con llegar tarde?

-y bueno… -sacando el famoso libro donde tendrían que darle un premio de mejor lector- en el caso de Naruto que se pasa de gracioso…

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? tebayo. –saltando el Uzumaki rabioso.

-como decía que Naruto se pasa de gracioso… -pasando la página del libro y comenzó a reírse pervertidamente por lo que el resto le miró con una gota y con viñetas estilo Itachi, es decir con puntos suspensivos- pues eso, el problema radicaba en Sasuke que su comunicación es "Made in Uchiha", o sea nula.

Puñalada para los Uchihas.

-y aunque comprendiera el trabajo en equipo, a base de pisarle la cabeza con el pie… ¿eh? –mirando al frente donde en la mano del co-protagonista empezaba a formarse el chidori- vamos calma, calma, calma… ejem… -volviendo a toser- pues como Sasuke era peor que un témpano de hielo, decidí cambiar su carácter…

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver con llegar tarde y con nosotros? –se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

Kakashi cerró el libro de golpe, y su único ojo visible brilló por décimas de segundos.

-he aquí las dos pruebas. –e hizo un ademán para que saliese un proyector con dos imágenes de la serie con unas flechitas y círculos agregados.

Con una luz donde solo iluminaba a Kakashi, se cambió de ropa a una formal y cogiendo el micrófono señaló una de las imágenes.

-en la primera imagen tenemos a Sakura observando a Naruto, que por hartos que estamos de verle el careto no se ha incluido en la imagen. -agregando con despreocupación.

-¡BABAFI-FEFEI! –bramó el protagonista con la boca llena. No hará falta traducir lo que este ninja quiso decir, ¿verdad?

-hai, hai, hai… -decía a modo de disculpa- pues como pueden ver, en esta imagen sucedida hace tres lindos años… que joven era de aquellas…

-"pero si está igual que siempre" –murmuró la mayoría con una gota.

-vemos al pequeño Sasuke mirando hacia cierta parte de Sakura, es decir el trasero, y quizás sea por eso que Naruto le miró mal.

No hace falta que el chico frívolo, autista, vengador, emo, cool y etcétera etcétera se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras que sus fangirls con caras de asco y decepción. Sakura estaba igual de roja, pero claro por dentro…

-"¡¡SHANNARO!!" -…loca de alegría.

-¡FALSO! yo no estaba viendo a Sakura, sino a Naruto… -se excusaba el Uchiha avergonzado.

-ya, ya, ya… -decían la mayoría con esa sonrisita traviesa y pícara.

-mi idea para que el pequeño Uchiha vengador, cool, frío, solitario y emo cambiara, fue el llegar tarde, sabiendo que Naruto no es muy puntual, por lo que Sasuke y Sakura quedan juntos unos minutos y así salta la perversión en un chico adolescente hormonal de trece años.

-entonces sino fuera por la venganza de marras y siguiera en Konoha en la etapa Shippuden, Sasuke-san en vez de mirarla, la viola. –murmuró uno de los de relleno- si con trece años pasa eso, con dieciséis que las hormonas estás más que aceleradas…

Y el pobre chico de relleno acabó inconsciente por el golpe de Sasuke que estaba con instintos asesinos y que ahora los enfocaba hacia Kakashi.

-no te pongas así, que además no fue la única que se te vio pervertido, aunque de esta vez Sakura te acompañó.

Y señaló la segunda imagen donde se veía a la pareja con algunas heridas, aunque ligeras, dentro de una espaciosa sala. Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre Sakura y ella le ayudaba a sujetarle. Pero lo que llamaba la atención en aquella imagen, eran dos círculos rojos. Uno rodeaba la mano de Sasuke que estaba sobre uno de los pechos de la Haruno, mientras que el otro círculo estaba tras la mano escondida de la chica que aparentemente parecía estar tocándole el trasero.

-¿esto también es falso? Neh, Sa-su-ke-kun… -dijo Kakashi provocativamente.

Y en silencio se quedó, aunque con intenciones de decir algo para dar una excusa. Pero, ¿qué excusa hay para algo como eso?

-lo dicho, en Shippuden Sasuke-san la viola y con serpientes incluidas como juegos sexuales. –dijo el mismo de antes que volvió a recibir castigo por parte del Uchiha.

-gracias por escuchar mi talking. Nos veremos en el camino de la vida. –se despidió Kakashi.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Actualización rápida, ¿no? porque escribir esto lleva unas horitas de nada con buena inspiración. Y bueno, aclaro que las imágenes a las que se refiere Kakashi no son montaje ni nada, sino ciertas. Podréis verlas en mi cuenta de photobucket que tengo en mi profile. La primera imagen se centra en el cap 20 mientras que la siguiente en el cap 36. En el siguiente talking quizás ponga a dos, Sai y Karin. O Suigetsu y Karin, o incluso Sai y Naruto. A ver…

Tengo en cuenta vuestras peticiones, lo mismo que las parejas, que dependiendo cuales las aceptaré.

Para los que leen Unmei, aviso que también está actualizada.

'Atori'


	3. Talking 3

TALKING: Hozuki Suigetsu & Sai

-por fin, por fin, por fin es nuestro turno. –comentaba emocionada un chico de dientes afilados.

-es nuestro turno. –le siguió un pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

-yo Hozuki Suigetsu y mi compañero Sai, representantes de ambos bandos…

-¿ambos bandos? –preguntó uno de los personajes de relleno.

-es que actuamos como malos, pero también como buenos. –contestó Sai.

-un personaje malvado es aquel que aniquila a diestro y siniestro como Orochimaru. –explicó Suigetsu.

-o que tiene oscuros propósitos que lo beneficia como Danzo. –completó Sai- mientras que un personaje bueno es aquel que se preocupa por los demás.

-o el que le gusta vivir en paz y en armonía. –comentaba Suigetsu- pero un personaje malo/bueno-bueno/malo como nosotros, son los que hacen maldades o bondades según lo que el jefe, -y con jefe se refería a Sasuke- diga.

-o el que hace cosas buenas, pero malas por diversión. –finalizó Sai.

Asombro por parte del público al ver que tan bien se llevaban estos dos individuos.

-pero vamos a lo que vamos a este especial, donde hablaremos sobre las kunoichis más destacadas y lo que sus allegados piensan de ellas.

-porque aunque sea un especial entre Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san, los demás tienen derecho a participar, ¿verdad Suigetsu?

-por supuesto. Comencemos de una vez. –y las luces se apagaron donde tras de ellos apareció una pantalla con una imagen de la mujer Akatsuki- Konan es la primera, la única mujer en esa organización de locos.

-es muy fuerte y bastante bonita, si se quitara esos pearcings y esa mala uva de amargada.

-cierto, a ver que opina sus compañeros Akatsuki de ella.

La pantalla cambia donde se ve la cara de Sasori.

-¿Qué qué me parece? –con un micrófono- pues un poco callada, ¿no?

Cambio donde ahora se veía a Deidara.

-un poco aburridilla, solo aparece cuando el líder lo hace. Parece su sombra.

La imagen de Kakuzu.

-es una mentirosa, ella me dijo que conseguiría dinero si entraba.

La de Hidan.

-es una pecadora, no lleva el anillo en el dedo anular. Jashin la castigará.

La de Kisame.

-alivio de tenerla. Es la única mujer en la organización. ¿Cómo se puede vivir sin ellas?

La de Itachi.

-… -marchándose.

La de Zetsu.

-una de las pocas personas en que se puede confiar.

La de Tobi/Madara.

-es muy buena, pero nunca quiere jugar con el pequeño Tobi. –haciendo un puchero.

La de Pein.

-es una buena aliada, la única en que podría confiar.

Y ahí terminaba lo que el Akatsuki pensaba de ella.

-pero es guapa, ¿verdad? –preguntó Suigetsu a los Akatsukis que estaban entre el público.

-por supuesto. –contestó Sasori.

-yeah! –palabras de Deidara.

-eso sí. –reconoció Kakuzu.

-mi jashinismo me prohíbe pensar cosas obscenas de las mujeres. –quién sino, Hidan.

-¿acaso se duda? –preguntó Kisame como si fuera lo más obvio.

-… -viñeta de Itachi.

-claro. –dijo Zetsu.

-es muy mona, muy guapa, ojalá pudiera casarme con ella. –comentaba Madara/Tobi emocionado.

-¡bah! –decía Pein medio irritado con sus amigos Akatsuki, llamémoslo celos.

-pero hay muchas más kunoichis guapas, ¿no? Por ejemplo Ino.

-rubia y de ojos azules, es el topicazo, ¿no? Pero está muy linda. Tiene buen cuerpo.

-muy mal genio.

-¿qué dicen los que la conocen?

De nuevo en la pantalla se ve la imagen de Shikamaru.

-es muy problemática y mandona. –murmuraba con fastidio.

La de Chouji.

-siempre anda dándome la lata porque como mucho.

La de Asuma que tenía una corona de ángel.

-la de paciencia que me ha dado esta chica.

Y con eso finalizó.

-pero es un bellezón. –completó Sai.

Ino en su sitio se subía por las paredes por las palabras de su amor platónico.

-sí, en Konoha hay chicas lindas, como Hinata que tiene una delantera… -sintió una mirada de ira donde Neji, el padre de Hinata y el propio Naruto entre otros querían matarlo- ejem… ¿qué tal si vemos lo que opinan de ella?

La pantalla cambió a verse a Kiba.

-un poco rara a veces, pero es muy buena a la hora de luchar.

La imagen cambia a Shino.

-Hinata… es… una persona normal…

Imagen donde se ve a Neji.

-debería tener un poco más de confianza en sí misma.

Imagen del ninja más pesado.

-se comporta algo rara cuando está conmigo, ¡¡dattebayo!! –cruzándose de brazos pensativo.

Y con eso finalizaba.

-este chico un poco retrasado es, ¿no?

-con un pene pequeño. –decía Sai con su bendita sonrisa.

-¡¿qué has dicho?! ¡Dattebayo! –bramó Naruto donde el resto soltaba pequeñas sonrisas.

-calma, calma Naruto-kun. Sigamos con la chica de Suna más popular Sabaku no Temari.

-esa sí que es una verdadera mujer. –decía Sai.

Y en la pantalla se veía el rostro de Gaara.

-mi hermana… es fuerte y una de las mejores ninjas.

Cambio a Kankuro.

-tiene un poco de mal genio y es muy mandona a veces. Que esto quede entre nosotros, pero mi hermana es mala para la cocina.

Ahora se veía a Baki.

-es una chica normal, con sus manías como todas.

De nuevo Shikamaru.

-es realmente problemática y una pesadilla.

Y finalizó la entrevista.

-pero para mujeres con carácter está la famosa princesa de las babosas. –decía Sai.

-sí, a ver que piensa el resto.

Vemos en la mítica pantalla la imagen del Tercero con su corona de ángel y su pipa.

-la mejor kunoichi que he entrenado. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella.

Se ve a Jiraiya.

-mi inspiración para los libros Icha Icha. Amigos, comprad el nuevo volumen, ya a la venta en las librerías especializadas.

Por último se ve a Orochimaru.

-una pesadilla cuando te quiere hacer una cara bonita.

Y finaliza la entrevista donde vemos que Kakashi ha ido a comprar el nuevo libro de marras.

-en serio que en Konoha hay chicas lindas. Incluso Tenten que aunque vista con esas ropas es muy linda.

-no la conozco mucho. Pero se ve que también tiene carácter. –dijo Sai.

Y nuevamente la pantalla donde se veía a Neji hablar.

-Tenten pues… una buena kunoichi que no da problemas…

Se ve la sonrisa deslumbrante de Gai.

-la bendita flor de la juventud. –con sus dientes brillándole.

Cambio a Lee con la misma pose de Gai.

-Gai-sensei tiene razón, Tenten es la bendita flor de la juventud. –con sus dientes… sí, brillándole.

Miradas raras de Suigetsu y Sai.

-la de paciencia que hay que tener con estos. –comentaba Suigetsu.

-oye, ¿no vas a hablar de tu compañero de equipo Taka/Hebi?

-Juugo no quiso decir nada respeto a ella, y el jefe otro tanto. Y es normal, yo tengo aquí un currículum suyo que lo dice todo sobre su persona. –sacando dos hojas que contenía datos de la pelirroja- nombre Karin; apellido Bitch; edad aparentemente 20 aunque en realidad tiene 97; número de documento de nacionalidad ninja 69; número favorito 69 (NA: alguien se imagina porqué XD) profesión perra, ramera, zorra, ofrecida; personalidad agresiva, estúpida, imbécil; físico fea, con corte de pelo único… algo sobre ella, "uso las gafas para que al sacarlas me haga más bonita y llamar la atención de los hombres que por desgracia no me hacen caso porque soy una zorra". –imitándola malamente con su acento.

-¡maldito Suigetsu! ¡Te voy a matar! –le amenazaba Karin donde la mitad del público se reía, hasta el propio Sasuke.

-¿he mencionado que es débil y no se merece el título de kunoichi porque lo único que sabe hacer es detectar el chakra como una "perra"? –palabras con doble intención.

-y la verdad, muy guapa no es. No comprendo porque Sasuke-kun la reclutó.

-ya te lo he dicho porque tenía la función de "perra", pero se olvidó que era una convencienera ofrecida.

-te juro que te haré puré de pez.

-sí, sí lo que digas. ¿Pasamos a nuestra favorita?

-¿como no?

-¡Haruno Sakura! –corearon ambos y el público aplaudió emocionado a lo que Sasuke miró a todos con malos ojos.

-es sin duda alguna la mejor, la más fuerte, y muy pero que muy linda.

-¿tiene genio pero que kunoichi, excepto Hinata-san, no lo tiene?

-¿qué piensan ellos?

Y nuevamente la pantalla se ve a:

-es muy buena. –se veía a Sasori.

-ESTÁ muy buena. –aclaró Deidara.

-podría sacar mucho dinero con ella. –maquinaba Kakuzu.

-si Jashin fuese ella, pecaríamos juntos. –decía Hidan lujurioso.

-si solo fuese más atractivo. –se lamentaba Kisame.

-solo soy su cuñado, por lo que no es incesto tener algo con ella, ¿no? –decía Itachi.

-con ella cultivaba a mis hijos las hortalizas.

-quiero jugar a papá y a mamá con ella. –decía más bien Madara que Tobi.

-aunque nos llevemos años, no me importaría tener algo con ella. –decía Pein.

-problemática… que no me importaría tener como algo más que amiga. –comentaba Shikamaru.

-es una persona agradable y muy linda. –aseguró Chouji.

-que esto no se entere Kurenai pero es mi amor platónico. –susurraba Asuma.

-a ella la ponía yo a cuatro patas. –decía Kiba lujurioso.

-alguien que se daría cuenta de mi existencia. –comentaba Shino.

-lo que se ve con estos ojos de su cuerpo. –decía Neji con picardía.

-la mujer que será mi mujer en el futuro ¡¡datebayo!! –dijo Naruto victorioso.

-es la chica de mis sueños. –afirmó Gaara.

-por ella haría lo que fuera. –decía Kankuro.

-la mejor mujer que he conocido. –reconoció Baki.

-que me llamen pedófilo pero soñaba con ella. –confesó el Tercer Hokage.

-mi fantasía que cumplo en los libros Icha Icha –dijo Jiraiya.

-si ella fuese chico… -cortándose ahí con un misterio que dejaba mucha imaginación a la gente.

-ojalá la hubiera tenido de alumna, la de cosas que le enseñaría. –dijo Gai.

-la más hermosa y bella de las flores. –comunicaba Lee emocionado.

Y con eso finalizaba lo que opinaban de Haruno Sakura. Y con esa información Sasuke ya tuvo a los culpables que con gusto liquidaría.

¿Quién hablaba TAN BIEN de SU chica? ÉL, SOLO ÉL. Haruno Sakura era SUYA. Y SOLO él podría hablar, alabar y pensar cosas obscenas de ella. Los otros estaban muertos.

Y activó su sharingan, mientras que en su mano se veía una corriente eléctrica. El chidori empezaba a salir.

-¡¡estáis muertos!!

-¡¡Sasuke-kun detente!! –apareciendo Sakura para retenerle como aquella vez en que había estado descontrolado por el sello maldito- por favor.

Sasuke al verla se fue controlando, pero que todos la viesen con ojos lascivos y con posibilidades para sus malditos futuros hacía que la ira aún siguiese en él. Por lo que para cortar por lo sano, cogió con firmeza la cintura arrimándola DEMASIADO a él, de modo que ella sintiera su masculinidad, y la besó con pasión.

-nos vemos en el próximo talking. –se despidió Suigetsu.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno la inspiración me vino para este fic. Espero que os haya gustado, si me preguntáis a mí me gustó más cuando se hablaba de la Karin jojojo. Y lo que todos piensan de Sakura, aunque a algunos se le has ido la perversión.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y a los que siguen Unmei, mañana habrá actualización y la última de este año.

Besos.

'Atori'


	4. Talking 4

TALKING: Hatake Kakashi: _El debate_ (1ª Parte)

-yoh! Buenos días honorables invitados y hermosas damiselas. De nuevo yo, Hatake Kakashi presento este talking, debido a circunstancias personales. –pausando unos momentos, por lo que el ninja copia se ajustó el nudo de la corbata- este talking será diferente a los anteriores, ya que tendremos un debate sobre las parejas que interfieren en el hermoso y puro amor de mis dos niños.

La gente repasó lo de puro tras recordar la imagen de Sasuke casi violando a Sakura con serpientes alrededor. Eso sin contar las imágenes donde Sasuke tenía el collar de un perro donde _…CENSURA… _a Sakura, entre otras que dejaban a Uchiha Sasuke el personaje frívolo, emo, cool, inexpresivo como un depravado, mayor que el mismísimo Jiraiya.

-claro que también estarán los representantes que defenderán el amor de mis niños con uñas y dientes.

-eso de dientes no será una alusión hacia mi persona, ¿verdad? –comentó Suigetsu que estaba sentado junto a una joven conocida por el Mundo de Naruto. Tenía una mesa donde ponía "**SASUSAKU:** _Amor auténtico, apasionado y pervertido_". Detrás de ellos, había una imagen de ambos sobre una cama, medio desnudos. Sakura apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke durmiendo apaciblemente. Lo que llamaba la atención, es que Sasuke estaba con el pecho al aire y una mano en la rodilla de la Haruno, mostrando en definitiva, que este personaje cool, emo, inexpresivo y pasota es el mayor pervertido del Mundo Naruto.

Y he aquí donde nos preguntamos, ¿dónde rayos están los protagonistas Sasuke y Sakura para no armar alboroto sobre la imagen que es menos falsa que un romance entre Sasuke y Hinata?

Pues bien, ambos se encuentran en un lugar alejado, llamémoslo mansión Uchiha, habitación del chico emo, frívolo e indiferente Uchiha Sasuke, jugando a papá y a mamá, la versión "Recomendado a mayores de 18 años".

-claro que no, Suigetsu-kun. –contestó Kakashi- Por cierto, queridos espectadores, déjenme presentarles al representante del SasuSaku, Hozuki Suigetsu.

-¡ey nenas! -saludó el chico con un guiño.

Aplausos al mismo tiempo que corazoncitos de algunas chicas del país de las olas que tienen dientes afilados como el presentado y el tiburón azul que estaba entre los espectadores junto a sus amigos Akatsuki.

-a su lado, su compañera y también representante del SasuSaku, de la villa de la hoja, Tenten.

-hola. -saludó la joven.

-¡¡la divina flor de la juventud!! –corearon Gai y Lee.

Gente de Konoha también les aplaudió.

-y he aquí las parejas rivales de mis dos niños y sus representantes. –sacó un papel de la nada, así como un micrófono- Por el lado derecho, representando al NaruSaku venidos de Konoha a Umino Iruka y a Yamanaka Ino.

-ey, ey… viva el NaruSaku… -apoyaba Iruka.

-apoyad al NaruSaku, no os dejéis llevar por mentiras absurdas –gritaba Ino.

-¡¡viva el NaruSaku!! –apoyó Naruto feliz.

Como en el otro, tenían una mesa donde un cartel ponía: **NARUSAKU:** "_La verdad de Naruto_"

Atrás de ellos, una imagen donde el rubio estaba acostado en las piernas de la Haruno que lo miraba tiernamente.

-en el lado izquierdo… -continuó Kakashi- representando el SasuKarin de un país desconocido a Juugo y de la villa de la hoja a Shiho.

-… -inexpresivo estaba Juugo, viéndose algo perdido.

-hola papá, hola mamá. –saludó la muchacha ajustándose los lentes emocionada.

Como en los anteriores, una mesa con un cartel que ponía: **SASUKARIN:** "_La mejor pareja_" Atrás de ellos, una imagen de Karin desabrochándose la camisa ante un Sasuke que trataba de apartarla.

Un mínimo y desinterés aplauso por parte del público, que los pocos que aplaudían lo hacían por educación, demostrando que a la gran mayoría les disgustaba esa pareja.

-y por último, representando al… -mirando la hoja con detenimiento- ¿NaruSasu?

Cara de asco por parte de Naruto.

Vómitos por parte de algunos espectadores, los Uchihas todos los primeros. Escalofrío por parte de Sasuke en su habitación en el momento del clímax.

-¡¡viva el yaoi!! –gritó el que lo representaba, que se trataba de Orochimaru.

-¡¡VIVA!! –dijeron algunos.

-¡¡viva el NaruSasu!! –gritó la representante, que era Karin.

-¡VIVA!! –respondieron los mismos.

Miradas de odio de los Uchiha con sharingan activo a los partidarios, y como Itachi estaba entre ellos, los Akatsuki le apoyaban como perritos falderos.

Rasengan preparado por Naruto.

Los partidarios de esa pareja encogiéndose de miedo, tragándose su devoción.

Kakashi observando todo eso con una gota y un tic en su único ojo visible.

-ejem… -tosiendo para quitar esa tensión existente- calma, calma por favor… pasaremos a nuestros representantes para que den sus razones al apoyar a su respectivo pareja.

Pero Kakashi seguía sin tranquilizarles.

-a los que se calmen, les enseño lo que hay bajo la máscara.

Ahora sí que había conseguido su objetivo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a estos convencieneros. Y quizás porque tenían un oído DEMASIADO fino, que ahí habían aparecido Sasuke y Sakura donde las ropas de ambos estaban mal colocadas y marcas rojas en el cuello de la Haruno.

-si es que cuando quieren se portan… -murmuró Kakashi con una gota, para sacar su bendito libro- a ver, representantes del SasuSaku comiencen por favor. –mientras él comenzaba a leer por millonésima vez ese libro, como si no le importara lo que fueran a decir.

-¿por qué lo apoyo? –habló Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos tras la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara- muy fácil, para fastidiar a la zorra de Karin.

-¡Suigetsu maldito! ¡Juro que te mato! –bramaba la pelirroja airada.

-además, -prosiguió Suigetsu sin abandonar su sonrisa- a quiénes acepten esta pareja, pasarán una noche ardiente con esta adorable jovencita. –posando ambas manos en los hombros de Tenten.

-¡¿qué?! –gritó la susodicha conmocionada.

-¡APOYO AL SASUSAKU! –gritó uno.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN! –seguía otro.

-¡YO! ¡YO! –estiraba uno el brazo con énfasis.

Mientras muchos machos levantaban sus manos apoyando a la pareja, Neji se encontraba con la ira rodeándole. A grandes pasos, se fue haciendo camino hasta aquel escenario mirando con odio a Suigetsu.

-Técnica Secreta de la Hoja… -dijo el Hyuuga- ochenta y cinco capones… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… -enumerándolos, le daba sendos capones.

-ay, ay, que duele… ay… -se quejaba el pobre Suigetsu.

Tenten por su parte estaba roja y emocionada de ver como Neji la había defendido.

-he aquí como las parejas secundarias también tienen su historia. –comentaba Kakashi pasando la hoja de su librito- siguientes, los partidarios del NaruSaku, Iruka e Ino. –sin prestarles atención.

-yo como buen maestro de Naruto, lo apoyo en su amor imposible pero que será realidad, porque Naruto siempre consigue lo que quiere. –decía Iruka orgulloso.

-pero, ¿qué dices Iruka-sensei? Para empezar no es un amor verdadero. Es un amor entre dos tontos. Tonto más tonto, la pareja ideal. –contradecía Ino.

-oye cuidadito en decir eso de Naruto. –defendió Iruka a su alumno.

-Iruka-sensei… -llorando de emoción, Naruto no tenía palabras para alabarle, solo decir- eres cojonudo…

-vamos si todo el mundo sabe que es un imbécil. –seguía Ino implacable.

-oye niñita cuidado con ese vocabulario. –levantándose, mostrando su superioridad ante la Yamanaka.

-digo lo que me da la gana que ya soy mayorcita. –e Ino también se levantó.

-los siguientes, representantes del SasuKarin. –dijo Kakashi, mientras Iruka e Ino seguían discutiendo y Neji continuaba con su técnica secreta sobre Suigetsu- Juugo y Shiho.

-a mí Karin me dijo que me pusiera aquí. –argumentó Juugo sin comprender de qué iba toda aquella historia- Cuando le pregunté porqué, me dijo que era porque nadie quería estar.

-¡maldito mastodonte! ¿No podías quedarte callado? –volvía a bramar la pelirroja airada hasta que escuchó la risa de Suigetsu que ya había cumplido la sentencia de Neji.

-qué pena das, si nadie te apoya. –reía entre dientes malicioso.

Gruñido por parte de la pelirroja acompañados de odio infinito.

-yo sí. –dijo Shiho ajustándose las lentes, por lo que Karin la consideró la mejor de sus pocas amigas- es que según lo que Maristótelesis dijo de equis elevado al cuadrado, que es la suma de equis más otra equis, con el dividendo de la ese y la ka multiplicado al cubo, da una pareja evidente en el Mundo de Naruto.

Confusión para algunos.

Mareo en otros.

Ilógico para todos.

Kakashi volvió con su tic en el ojo mirando a aquella chica donde creía en esa teoría fervientemente.

Cerró su libro y se dirigió al público.

-como solo sueltan tonterías, este debate queda cancelado.

-oye cómo qué terminamos, ¿y nosotros qué? –se quejó Orochimaru.

-ah suminasen… es que… no creo que a mis niños les guste escuchar las razones… -decía nervioso, donde tanto Sasuke como Naruto no podían estar más que de acuerdo.

-pues es la única que tuvo un beso de verdad en toda la puta serie. –atacó el sannin.

Escalofríos, horror, asco… es lo que se dibujaron en las caras de Sasuke y Naruto.

-oye, oye, que besar a Sasuke, fue como besar a una serpiente tebayo… y nunca mejor dicho… -agregando por lo bajo Uzumaki.

Sasuke le miró con odio por esa ofensa tan descarada.

-no sabía que hubieses besado a serpientes Naruto-kun. –se levantó Orochimaru con una sonrisa macabra que asustaba al rubio- ¿comprobamos la diferencia?

Aterrorizado, Naruto ejecutó una técnica prohibida y una puerta apareció.

-si quieres hacerme algo, antes tendrás que pasar por el mejor de todos los ninjas que hayan existido… después de yo, tebayo… -siempre hay que agregar- ¡EL CUARTO MAESTRO HOKAGE! –la puerta poco a poco se iba abriendo- ¡MI PADRE! –y la puerta se abrió por completo para ver primero brillos resplandecientes, donde algunos tenían gafas de sol preparadas. Después del espectáculo de luces, la figura de Minato hizo acto de aparición con su fachada cool y seria que sacaba corazones en todas sin excepción.

Y cuando se dice sin excepción, eso incluía a Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Konan, Shiho, Karin, las madres de los ninjas y el resto de las mujeres.

-qué guapo. –murmuró Sakura con carmín donde Sasuke la miró de reojo, como si dijera, "¿y yo qué?"

-sugoi. –fue ahora el turno de Tenten, consiguiendo que Neji se indignara.

-ah… ah… –siendo Hinata con la cara completamente roja, enamorándose más del padre que del hijo.

-que hombre. –Temari estaba más que maravillada por el hombre llegado, deseando ser ninja de Konoha para tener buena vista.

-¡¡kawaii!! –Ino estaba con corazones y con carmín, donde en su mente maquinaba como conquistarle.

-que calor hace… -comentaba Tsunade abanicándose con la mano, mientras que sus ojos castaños no se despegaban del rubio Minato.

-gracias Dios por darme la oportunidad de verlo… -se alegraba Shizune con babas en la boca.

-ese es mi hombre… -no pudo evitar decir Konan, al encontrar a su tipo de hombre ideal.

-que bueno está… -comentaba Shiho, para ponerse un poco de maquillaje sobre sus pómulos.

-a este me lo llevo a la cama, pero ya. –planeaba Karin riéndose entre dientes y las mejillas rojas.

-a ver, ¿qué le ibas a hacer a mi hijo? –saltó Minato todo imponente, crujiendo los nudillos donde todas las mujeres soltaron un simple, pero claro grito unísono.

-¡kyaa!

Ver a todas las féminas, como locas, molestaba a la mayoría de los machos, por no decir que estaban celosos.

-maldito usuratonkachi, devuelve a tu padre bajo tierra. –ordenó Sasuke entre celoso y molesto, de ver a SU Sakura como una tonta por un rubio muerto.

-es lo que deseo, pero también romperle la cara. –para sorpresa, Naruto estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke, ya que Hinata hablaba con su padre con artes seductores y eso lo irritaba.

-ahora ya comprendéis porque murió hace años. –apareció Kakashi ante ellos con su tono despreocupado.

-no me extrañaría nada que los hombres de Konoha le mataran. –admitió Sasuke, para posar su mirada sobre su madre, donde guerreaba contra la madre de Shikamaru para estar frente a aquel rubio, y eso desquiciaba a su propio padre, hermano, padre de Shikamaru, el propio Shikamaru, por no hablar de él mismo.

El rubio Uzumaki, sin aguantar más, de la misma manera que lo hizo aparecer, lo hizo desaparecer, haciendo que las chicas se quedaran desilusionadas y lo buscaran esperanzadas de que estuviera en la rama más cercana o en la lejana.

-así está mejor. –se decía orgulloso Naruto- neh Kakashi-sensei, ¿seguimos con el debat…? –pero se calló de repente, al sentir chakras bestiales- ¿eing? -y al girarse se encontró con todas las mujeres furiosas y con deseos de mandar al hijo donde estaba el padre.

-¡¡Naruto…!! -dijo Sakura crujiendo los nudillos y encabezando al grupo de mujeres.

Segundos después, se escucha el sonido de golpes, donde algunos chicos solo contemplaban con algo de miedo como Naruto había sido la victima de un sacrificio que internamente aplaudían.

Por lo que en resumen, el debate quedó en el olvido, y eso hizo que un personaje entre las sombras sonriera malignamente.

-¡ju! hay que ver, ni un debate decente saben crear.

De un salto, aquel personaje se posicionó en el centro del escenario con su larga melena oscura, su traje negro, su camisa roja y corbata negra, acaparando la atención de todos los espectadores y la de un Naruto que estaba deformado por la avalancha de golpes femeninos.

-yo, -anunciándose- Uchiha Madara y mi organización Akatsuki demostraremos como se hace un debate de verdad. ¡Adelante mis fieles camaradas!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Después de unas semanas sin escribir, debido a que estuve de vacaciones y hay que disfrutarlas en su totalidad, pues regreso con este cap humorístico, para que la vuelta sea alegre. Jejeje.

Como veis, este cap es más largo que los anteriores, y está compuesto de tres partes.

La siguiente el debate entre los miembros akatsukis. Itachi como buen hermano apoyará a su hermano con Sakura, pero, ¿y el resto?

Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

'Atori'


End file.
